Love At Second Glance
by Anisoka66
Summary: After the event of Fire Across The Galaxy, The Ghost crew is all safe and sound thanks to Fulcrum. But Hera seems to be having trouble dealing with her feelings towards a certain Togruta.


**Requested and Co-Authored by TheLimeManager1**

 **Hey readers, I have a new Star Wars story for you all. Before I begin, I want to say that this story takes place in the Rebels Timeline and start off after the Rebels rescuing Kanan from the Empire in Fire Across The Galaxy. Enjoy!**

 _ **Rebel Fleet….(Hyperspace)**_

 **POV: Hera Syndulla**

Thanks to Chopper and the Rebel Alliance, Sabine, Zeb, and I were able to successfully rescue Kanan and Ezra from the Imperial Fleet over Mustafar. I will admit that I thought we were goners for sure when Chopper fled, but then he returned along with part of the Rebel Fleet.

While we were still in hyperspace retreating to friendly space, I was eager to meet the captain that piloted _The Ghost._ Whoever this person was, they certainly knew exactly how to fly ships unlike anyone I've seen. Judging by how many TIE fighters they shot down, the individual was very skilled when it came to flying.

One the Fleet finally dropped out of hyperspace, a Rebel Trooper contacted us and asked that the Captain wished to see us. Afterwards, the blockade runner we were on docked with _The Ghost_ and proceeded to the bridge. On the way there, I noticed many Rebel Troopers and pilots guarding under the bridge and a Hologram of a familiar friend.

"Fulcrum, it's good to finally be able to meet you in person." I replied while the rest of my crew stood there in confusion.

From our previous transmissions, I was never able to see Fulcrum face to face. I expected Fulcrum to be a male by the way his voice sounded during our transmission but shockingly, she revealed herself to be a female.

"Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano".

I don't know what happened next, but I felt something change deep inside me. As I stood there examining Ahsoka, I couldn't help realize how….beautiful a woman could be. She talked using the softest voice I have ever heard almost like an Angel from Iego's moons.

Not to mention the way she was dressed was very sexy. Every part of her body was either covered with clothing or some type of armor over them. Her Lekku seemed to go down to her stomach and her face markings were unlike anything I've seen. I wasn't too sure what all this meant, but I thought it would be better not to do anything.

"Well….umm….T-Thank you Ahsoka, f-for saving our skins back there".

"You're welcome Hera, but the you should be thanking your droid for contacting me about your situation".

"So what happens now Ahsoka".

"I don't know Hera," she answered, "leaders of the Rebel Alliance have agreed to meet up and discuss about what to do next. In the meantime, you should lay low and I'll contact you when I hear something".

While Ahsoka and the rest of the Rebels began leaving _The Ghost,_ Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and me discussed our next move. We couldn't return to Lothal now because the Empire would probably be waiting for us. We kept arguing until I thought of an idea that would allow me to do more research on Ahsoka.

"What if we stay with the Rebel Fleet while things calm down on Lothal?" I suggested. Everyone remained silent and looked at me as if I said something wrong. However, all that changed when Ahsoka approached me from behind.

"If you wish, you all are allowed to stay with the Fleet while things settle down. I could contact Commander Sato and informed him of what has transpired here today. I'm sure he'll welcome you".

It took a bit of time, but I was able to convince Kanan and the rest of the crew to stick with the Rebel Fleet for a while. While Ahsoka returned to the blockade runner, my crew climbed the ladder leading to the bridge and waited for Ahsoka to contact us. When she did, she gave us the coordinates for the rendezvous point.

Together, every ship made the jump to hyperspace and I set _The Ghost_ on autopilot while everyone returned to their rooms to get some rest. During my time alone there, I felt like I needed to talk to someone about these feelings for Ahsoka. I couldn't talk to Kanan about this because I knew he had a crush on me. Zeb wouldn't be able to hold my secret for very long, but then I thought of Ezra.

Considering he had raised himself before we met him and the fact that he was training to become a Jedi, I figured he probably has heard weirder stuff than this. It took a while before I finally mustered up the courage to stand up and head towards Ezra's room.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 **POV: Ezra Bridger**

I was in my room in _The Ghost_ considering what to do next, when there was a knock on my door. I jumped out of bed quickly before making my way to the door and unlocking it. There, right outside my door, stood Hera but I could sense she was really worried about something.

"Hey Hera," I began, "are you feeling alright? You seemed worried about something."

Before I knew it, she barged inside my room and slid the door to a close before looking at me face to face. As I took a better look at her, I notice her Lekku's were practically sweating and her fingers were twitching. Whatever was on her mind, she needed to express it to someone.

"Ezra, I need to talk to you about something," she responded, "but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to say. You also have to promise you won't judge me by what I'm about to say".

"As long as it won't hurt you or anyone close to us, I promise I won't tell anyone".

"Well this probably won't hurt nobody so I think we're good," she then sat on the edge of my bed while I pulled a chair in front of her and sat down, "Ezra? I think….I'm in love with someone".

"That's great Hera," I exclaimed, "you deserve to be happy. Who is this guy? Kanan?"

"That's the thing Ezra," she said sweating more than ever before, "it's not a guy. I'm….I'm in love with Ahsoka".

Honestly, that surprised me for a minute or two. Who would've pictured that the our Twi'lek pilot had a thing for another woman? However, this wasn't the weirdest thing I've heard in my time. Back on Lothal, there are more things creepier than a woman loving another woman. Anyways, when I regained my ability to speak, I congratulated her on finding someone she loves.

"Congratulation Hera! I'm so proud of you!"

"You're don't think I'm a freak for loving another woman?" She asked me.

"Of course not," I answered back, "love is love and you have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, you should follow what your heart tells you and see what happens from there".

"You're right Ezra, you're absolutely right. I should do what I think is right, not what anyone tells me. Ezra, can I ask you one more favor?" Honestly, I had no idea what she wanted me to do, but she looked like she wanted something really badly and I couldn't resist helping her.

"Anything Hera, what do you need me to do?"

"Well….I don't want anyone finding about my secret except for you and Sabine because I trust you both. I was wondering if you can come with me and help me explain all this to Sabine. I would feel better with someone else with us in the room when I tell her about my feelings for Ahsoka".

"Yeah, I'll help you through this. Do you want to do this now or another time?"

"I think we should do it now before I do anything else".

"Alright Hera, let's go." Afterwards, Hera and I stood up and exited my room and walked down the aisle of _The Ghost_ towards Sabine's room. _Hopefully Sabine would understand Hera's situation here._

 _ **Later….(Sabine's Room)**_

 **POV: Sabine Wren**

"Come on Hera," Ezra replied while Hera sat directly across from me, "you're the one who wanted to speak to Sabine about this".

"I know," Hera answered back, "but I thought this would be easier with you here, but it's not. Maybe this was a bad idea, perhaps we should leave".

"Hera wait!" I shouted before she was able to leave, "I know you are worried, but I promise you can tell me whatever it is. I won't judge you and I won't say anything if you don't want me too. What do you say?" Instead of leaving, she stayed standing next to the door thinking about what I had said.

I was a little hurt she didn't feel like telling me, but I guess I could understand her situation. She was nervous and afraid, but I could understand how she was feeling right now. The crew on _The Ghost_ weren't just friends, we were family and we supported each other with whatever it was.

"Sabine," she began, "I think I'm in love with Ahsoka".

At first when I heard this, I was a bit surprised by the fact that Hera had fallen for another woman. However, the more I thought about it the more everything made sense. I remembered how Hera was acting when Fulcrum revealed herself as Ahsoka after we rescued Kanan and Ezra from the Empire. Hera would stumble between words and I swear I saw her checking Ahsoka out after we were greeted by her.

"Is that what you're worried about Hera? You think I'm going to judge you for falling in love with another woman? You think I'm just going to tell everyone that our captain is a freak for feeling like this?"

"Are you?" She questioned me.

"Of course not. Hera you should do whatever you think is right in your heart. And if you're heart is telling you to love Ahsoka, then don't let anyone tell you otherwise".

"That's exactly what I told her." Ezra interrupted.

As I thought about the situation, I was very proud of Ezra for taking this matter as an adult. Although he was still young, he took this very seriously and didn't laugh or judge Hera like any other person his age would. For that, I thought of him as a more mature individual than I ever thought before.

"So what should I do now Sabine?"

"I think it's obvious Hera." I replied with a smile on my face. She seemed to get what I was trying to saying and left my room seconds later.

 **Leave your thoughts on how this story is progressing in the reviews and you might see what happens next chapter in this new story. Review!**


End file.
